The Spirit We
by Officer Aeryn Sun
Summary: Crichton's neice misses him. How far will she go to find him? Chapter 4 now up! ((Chapter 5 will be along soon enough...if I get time.))
1. Lift Off

The Spirit We  
  
Chapter 1-Lift Off  
  
By: Tashie Royer  
  
Summary: Crichton's neice misses him. How far will she go to find him?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Farscape. Jim Henson does. ^,^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* I could be an angel dressed in the devil's clothes  
  
But they'll never let me in, not as long as anger grows  
  
Are you ready to retrieve what we never can restart  
  
I am more willing to bleed than I am to be apart  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You can't do this, Kassidy!" Came the calls of a sixteen year old girl, chasing after another girl about the age of fifteen. Short chocolate brown curls clung to the sixteen year olds face as she jogged along the Florida sidewalk.  
  
"I can and I will, Rachel!" The fiteen year old said, whom was indeed named Kassidy.Kassidy Crichton to be exact. She stopped and caused the one she called Rachel, to crash into her from behind. Kassidy's torso length raven black pony tail whipped around as she did, almost hitting Rachel in the face.  
  
"Your mom and dad will kill you." Rachel said calmly, regaining her balance and tugging down her baby blue hoodie.  
  
"How can they when I'm billions beyond billions of miles away?" Kassidy retorted, eying her friend with small brown orbs.  
  
"You got a point...." Rachel relized what she had just said then corrected herself, "that's not the point! What if you find him and you do come back?! They'll already have the plot picked out and your grave dug!"  
  
"Well you better wear something black and sexy then." Kassidy grinned then shifted her brown satchel over to her opposite shoulder.  
  
Finally, Rachel sighed and gave in. "I'll be sure to wear my sunday best. Just promise me something.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Bring me back some stardust or something..." Rachel let out a giggle then she and Kassidy walked side by side down pavement.  
  
"Alright," Kassidy began saying as she pulled a rather large book from her satchel and flipped it open to a very complex looking page, "it says here that I shouldn't over-load the engines when I do take off.."  
  
Rachel blinked a few times as she walked and glanced down at the page. "Why you study Physics in your spare time is beyond me.."  
  
"I only do it so I know how to build the damned module correctly and operate it correctly. It's not like I enjoy it."  
  
"Right..."  
  
"Anyways, I need you to help me pack some things. The module can only hold one duffel bag. Any more and I'll suffocate." Kassidy pulled out a set of keys and opened up the front door to a beautiful two story white house with green shudders. She and Rachel stepped in and tossed their bags to the side.  
  
"Can we eat first? I skipped dinner last night....my mom made her pasta salad." Rachel made a face, walking into the large kitchen.  
  
"I don't blame you for skipping it. I want to keep my life too." Kassidy followed suit then went over to the fridge. "We got left over matticotti, spinish dip, sandwhich meat, cheese of course, and some hot dogs with mac and cheese. What'll it be?"  
  
"Matticotti!" Rachel exclaimed, quickly grabbing two plates from the cabinet and bouncing on her toes with excitment.  
  
"Calm down, calm down." Kassidy laughed and pulled out the large pan from the bottom of the fridge.  
  
The girls dished out their own amount of food then heated it up. They sat down at the counter and started eating.  
  
"If I'm gone for more than a month, you can have my computer, my stereo, my TV, all my DVDs and videos." Kassidy said, blowing on a piece of her food.  
  
"What about your laptop and your CDs and your portable CD player?" Rachel asked, raising a curious brow.  
  
"Are you insane? I'm taking those with me. There is no way in hell I'm leaving those behind."  
  
"Damn.." Rachel snapped her fingers and shoved a bite of food in her mouth.  
  
An hour passed and the girls where already discussing what they were going to do next. Kassidy had changed into a pair of cordorory overalls with a black shirt underneath that read: "The penquins steal my sanity one by one."  
  
"Your going to go in that?" Rachel asked, eying the attire.  
  
"Yea...figured I'd go out in style." Kassidy replied with a smile. "We gotta hurry though, my parents will be home any minute."  
  
"Right. Let's get ready then." Rachel got up off her stomach and stood her full five feet nine inches and helped Kassidy with her large duffel bag. "Jesus fucking christ woman! I thought you said you were limited space!"  
  
"I said I could only fit one duffel bag in the module. I didn't say how big."  
  
"What does this "module" look like anyways?"  
  
"You'll see when we get to the base."  
  
"How did you manage to build this thing on the IASA base?"  
  
"How did you manage to get me into a game of twenty questions?"  
  
"I'm serious Kassi."  
  
"My grandpa...he got me clearance. Mom and dad don't know about me building the module in my free time. They always thought I was at your house or at the mall." Kassidy sighed as she turned and locked the front door. She and Rachel held onto the duffel bag as they walked down the sidewalk again.  
  
"I'm gonna miss ya.." Rachel said, turning her head to look at Kassidy.  
  
"I'm gonna miss ya more." The girls let the bag drop and they both embraced each other. Tears streamed down their faces.  
  
"One question," Rachel said, wipping away the tears, "how are we gonna get to IASA. It's like..three miles from here."  
  
"We take a bus, Einstein."  
  
"Right. I knew that. Really...I did."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Well I did!" They chuckled then continued on to the end of the street. There was a bus stop bench at the corner. They only had to wait five more minutes for the bus to pull up infront of the two and stop. Kassidy stepped on, followed by Rachel. After the bus pulled out the girls started talking to each other quietly.  
  
"What do you think will be out there? You know...in space?" Rachel asked, blowing a bubble with her green colored gum.  
  
"I don't know. I suppose I'll find that out when I get there." Kassidy replied with a shrug.  
  
"Let's hope it's not some of that freaky Borg stuff they show on Star Trek."  
  
"'We are the Borg. Resistence is Futile.' " Kassidy imitated followed by a laugh. For the next hour, the two girls talked aimlessly about random things. The bus stopped infront of a large military base type place. Kassidy and Rachel stepped out, both carrying the bag.  
  
` "Where to now?" Rachel asked, looking around with curiousity.  
  
Kassidy removed a credit-card type pass and slid it through a panel. The red light turned green instantly. "I am going to my module. You should go. I don't want you getting caught."  
  
"Kass...."  
  
"No, Rae. It will be harder for me knowing your watching me leave..."  
  
"What if we never see each other again?"  
  
"Don't say that...we will see each other again! It may not be for a month or two but we will see each other. I promise." They both embraced once more then Kassidy quickly hurried off and dissapeared around a corner. Rae stood there in her blue hoodie and black flares, sobbing. She had a fear Kassidy wasn't coming back and she was left with no one. She turned and headed out of the gates they had walked through earlier and made her way down the highway with her head hung and her hands in her pockets.  
  
Kassidy rounded several corners before she got to a long, wide hangar. Again, she slid her access card through the panel and the light turned green. She looked around for a moment or two then stepped through the metal door frame. Sitting only ten feet from her was a large ship. Its nose was round at the tip, ninty degree angular wings were on each side, a small wing tipped up on the back, two windows on the cock-pit hatch, and "Farscape-2" written in beautiful golden calligraphy letters.  
  
A smile crossed her pink lips as she glided eagerly across the room and made the ten feet walk. She ran a hand along the smooth hull. It was cold, but that would soon change. With a flick of the wrist, she opened up the cockpit and checked everything. There was a pilot seat fit for only one, a small area behind the seat meant for her bag, and tons of control panels, as well as a control stick.  
  
This had been her project for the last two years. Her baby. Her jewel. Nothing could keep her from her ship, not even Rachel, who she had known since pre-school. If she was going to find her uncle before she graduated she would of had to spend every waking moment building that ship.  
  
With a grin she shoved her bag behind the seat then scurried over to a garage-type door. She pulled upwards and litsened gleefully to the clanging noise as the door made its way up. Sunlight pierced its way through.  
  
She turned on her heel and quickly ran back to her ship. With slight grunts she climbed into the cockpit like a curious child looking for a suprise. After seating herself properly, she closed the hatch and looked at the many intricate buttons and switches.  
  
"Time for this puppy to fly," Kassidy remarked, cracking her knuckles and wriggling her fingers for a moment. After presses two or more buttons and flipping some switches, the ship made a grumbling noise then roared to life. The back wing started moving like a birds tail then slowly, the ship slowly went foward.  
  
Seconds later the ship took off into mid-air. Kassidy grabbed a clear plastic tube that had been attached to the ceiling and stuck it into her mouth. She figured since she didn't want to wear those dumb suits, she would install a breathing system. But just incase, she had a suit folded up in the back.  
  
Over the clouds Kassidy saw birds, probably heading south for the winter. She smiled and snickerd, knowing she could go much faster and farther than they. The ground beneath her was small. Almost like a puzzle. Soon she exited Earth's atmosphere and space laid before her brown, wondering eyes. 


	2. Discovery

Chapter 2- Discovery  
  
Onboard Moya, the crew was in the kitchen area sharing stories with one another about fond memories of the past. It was Crichton's turn. His face gleamed brightly as he reminiced about the past.  
  
"I remember before I left Earth, my niece came up to me and said, 'Uncle John, if you don't bring me back something I'll kick your ass.' She was eleven then...I miss her a lot.." Crichton said half smiling, half frowning.  
  
"Probably just like yourself no doubt," came Rygel's rude voice as he hovered over and grabbed a piece of what looked like snot. He crammed it in his mouth and burped.  
  
"Shut up you little drannitt." Sikozu said, baring teeth and smacking the hynerian upside his small frogish head. He let out a small growl then floated far far FAR away from Sikozu.  
  
"Acually she is very much like me. The kid spent every waking hour with me." Crichton replied to his rude comment, quite proudly. Aeryn took notice of his proud tone.  
  
"What was her name?" She asked with a smile.  
  
"Kassidy. She's fifteen now." Crichton replied. D'argo, Chiana, and Sikozu just sat and litsened. They had a feeling that it was only going to be Aeryn and Crichton talking. Rygel just continued to stuff his face full of the snot looking food.  
  
****************** Kassidy looked over to a haze of stars burning brightly i nthe distance. She smiled, remembering the times when she and her uncle would lay for hours underneath Earth's blanket and prattly on about what they thought was up there. Now they both knew.  
  
Suddenly a small beeping sound was released throughout the ship. Kassidy looked down at the screen. It told her something should be right infront of her but when she glanced up, there ws nothing but twinkling stars.  
  
"Stupid piece of crap." She muttered to herself, tapping on the monitor. It still made the beeping sound and still, nothing was there.  
  
Kassidy blinked, slightly confused, trying to figure out what went wrong. Quickly, she put the ship on auto-pilot then reached into her bag and pulled out her "users manual".  
  
Before she got a chance to even realize she did nothing wrong, a burst of blue light shown in her eyes. Looking up, she squined to try and see what exactly was happening. A black-hole of somesort was swirling buoyantly.  
  
"Wow," she said in awe. She had read about anomolies such as these but this wasn't like anything close to what she had read. Mists of blue came together in a haze.  
  
Kassidy was tempted to get a closer look. But what if it really was a black hole? She would never come out again. She would be nothing more than gray matter. Less than gray matter. But soon she felt herself being pulled closer and closer to the unfamilar hole.  
  
"No! Stop, you dumb piece of metal!" Kassidy yelled out, pressing random buttons but reciving no results. Once more she screamed out "no!" before getting sucked through the blue tear in space.  
  
Kassidy was srrounded completly by the color blue. No black, no white, just blue. Everything went by her so fast it nearly made her head spin. Out of sheer fright she passed out right in the chair. Thankfully, she left the auto-pilot on.  
  
When she finally managed to make herself come-to she was surrounded by stars again. But sonething was off, something was wrong. Kassidy rubbed her eyes, groaned, then leaned up to look out.  
  
Her eyes went wide like large baseballs. Three other ships were lined up not to far infront of her. All were a sleak black color with some odd symbol on each.  
  
"Oh God." Kassidy said, clasping her hands together and looking up with her eyes closed. She knew that this was bad. Very, very, VERY bad. And she was praying for her life. "I'm sorry! I swear I'll never steal the parts to build my modules ever, ever again! LET ME LIVE TO SEE MY SIXTEENTH BIRTHDAY!" She cried out in her prayers.  
  
*********  
  
Officer Sun, Moya has detected two prowler vessels, a maurader, and one unidentifiable ship just an arn away. Came Pilot's voice over Moya's comm system.  
  
"Prowlers? In Tormented Space?" Aeryn asked herself in a small whisper. She sat up from her resting spot in her room and looked around.  
  
Alright, I'll inform John and the others immediatly. She replied, going out of her room quickly. It took her a while to find Crichton but finally, she found him in the hangar bay 'talking' with 1812.  
  
"John," Aeryn called, walking closer to him, "Pilot told me that Moya found two prowlers, a maurader, and one undentified ship an arn away." John looked up for a moment then back down to his little red and white DRD.  
  
"And?" He asked.  
  
"And, that path is the path we need to take."  
  
"Well, we could always kill 'em with your prowler."  
  
"Right, but there are two other prowlers plus a maurader. The unidentified ship could be a Scarren Dreadnaught for all we know."  
  
"We use your prowler and Lo'La then."  
  
"Fine." Aeryn turned on her heel, slightly angered with John's ignorance, then walked on to inform the others.  
  
**********  
  
"I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!" Kassidy cried out, watching the ships come closer to her. She stood and started kicking the control panel, screaming, "work! You freakin' piece of crap! Work damn you!"  
  
Suddenly she felt the whole ship convulge as the alien ships fired upon her. She let out a terrified scream then tried to make her module work properly.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Note to reader: Don't flame or spam me in any way possible. This is only the second chapter! 


	3. Safety

Chapter 3  
  
Chiana perched quietly on the odd table in the kitchen area, watching Sikozu try and cook. Kalish rarely ate, Chiana knew this, but she forced Sikozu to do something in her spare time besides bug the hezmana out of Pilot. Aeryn had already informed the two of the ships they were approaching but they didn't think anything of it...yet.  
  
"Why is it that every time we have something good going, the Peacekeepers come and frell it all up?" Sikozu asked as she stirred an odd piece of meat. Chiana looked up at Sikozu.  
  
"Because, that's their job...to frell everyone's life all to hezmana," Chiana replied, hopping off her perch and heading towards the door.  
  
"What about the other ship? The one that cannot be identified?"  
  
"I guess we'll find out when we get there..." And with that, Chiana walked out and headed towards the command center.  
  
*******  
  
Kassidy let out a series of pleading sniffles as she watched her module receive heavy fire and did nothing to stop it. What the hell could she do? She had no weapons. She certainly wasn't about to go out there in her space suit and make peace with these unknown "people". Assuming that they were people.  
  
"I'm being punished! I know it! I'm being punished for lying! For stealing! And leaving my parents!! WHY?!?!? WHY ME??!?!?!" She screamed out, looking up towards the heavens. The paniced teen started jumping up and down, trying to think of ways to get herself out of her current prediciment.  
  
She had an idea of why she was being fired on. Maybe because this was their space. Whomever "their" was. She was invading. Atleast that's what they probably thought.  
  
******  
  
We're approaching now. Pilot called over the comms. Everyone had been gathered in the command center including Sikozu and Rygel. D'argo pressed several buttons to get a visual onscreen; they all saw, in horror, the two prowlers attacking the unknown ship.  
  
"John, that looks like your module..." Aeryn said, taking a close look at the ship. John averted his gaze to that ship as well.  
  
"No, how can it be? My module is in the docking bay with your prowler and Lo'la." He said, blinking.  
  
"Aeryn, c'mon, let's kill these frell-niks." D'argo said, heading towards the docking bay. Aeryn looked at John with slight worry then took off after D'argo.  
  
******  
  
"Sir," a female officer said aboard the maurader, "that ship is still not answering our transmissions. I don't believe we can get an accurate wave length to send it though."  
  
A man, dressed in the standered Peacekeeper uniform, turned and replied, "our Prowlers are taking care of the problem as we speak. Although it would be more.....tasteful...if we bring the pilot in. Maybe they know something we need to know."  
  
"Right sir. I'll inform the others." The female officer did an about face and walked off with her hands behind her back as any soldier would do.  
  
******  
  
Kassidy passed out once more as the firing continued. But then it stopped, although Kassidy wouldn't have known this. She layed, almost lifeless, on the floor inbetween the pilot chair and the consol.  
  
******  
  
Pilot got a docking web on the unfamilar ship and hauled it into the docking bay before any further damage was made. Aeryn and D'argo had already taken off and were firing on the maurader and prowlers.  
  
John came dashing into the bay along with Chiana and Sikozu. They all stopped and examined the ship.  
  
"Hey Crichton, isn't that your module?" Chiana asked, tipping her head slightly to the left.  
  
"No.." John said, walking closer to the ship and examining the gold letters that read Farscape-2, "it's not." Frantically, he opened up the cock-pit hatch. His eyes went wide at the person he saw inside.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Note to reader:......cliffhangers...don't ya just love 'em? 


	4. Serenity

Chapter 4  
  
"What is it, Crichton?" Chiana asked, tocking her head to the left just slightly.  
  
"It's...It's my niece. But how?" Crichton asked himself outloud. He reached inside and pulled Kassidy out, craddling her in his arms. She stirred slightly but didn't wake up. Sikozu stepped up and studied Kassidy with interest.  
  
John! The Peacekeepers are retreating. D'argo and I shall be in shortly. Aeryn called over the comms. Crichton's only answer was a short and soft 'Ok'.  
  
"We should lay her down, Crichton.." Sikozu suggested. Crichton nodded and handed Kassidy to Sikozu.  
  
"Take her to my room and put her in the bed," he said, watching Sikozu carry his niece off. Chiana looked at Crichton then followed Sikozu.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Chiana asked, peering over Sikozu's shoulder to look at Kassidy.  
  
"I don't know....it is Crichton's descision." Sikozu replied. Both of them rounded several corners before stepping into Crichton's room. Chiana stayed at the door while Sikozu stepped over to the bed, placing Kassidy on it with ease.  
  
Crichton hoisted himself up inside the replica of his module and started looking around. He was amazed at how similar it looked. He turned his head to look behind the chair and such and he caught sight of the big duffle bag Kassidy had brought. He quirked a brow and pulled it out then unzipped it slowly.  
  
The first thing he pulled out was one of her physics books. He sorta smiled and shook his head. There were mainly clothing in the bag and some pictures. One was of John and Kassidy right before he left. He was in his flight suit and Kassidy was sitting on his shoulders smiling. Crichton smiled and looked at the other pictures. The rest were of Kassidy and her best friend Rachel. In most of the pictures the two were posing funny-like and in the other's they were in the arms of men and smiling happily. Their boyfriends probably. Crichton sucked back some tears and put the pictures back into the bag.  
  
His hand hit something round and hard. He quirked his brow once more and pulled the object out. It was a baseball. Crichton played with the ball for a moment or two before getting tapped on the shoulder. He turned quickly to see Aeryn jumping off the module and onto the ground.  
  
"Hey," Crichton said, "didn't hear you come in."  
  
"So, who is out little guest?" Aeryn asked with her hands placed at her slender hips.  
  
"It's so hard to believe, even I can't believe it." He replied.  
  
"I thought you had your module in the maintence bay." She nodded towards Farscape-2.  
  
"No..this is Farscape-2...my niece built it..."  
  
"Your nie-" before Aeryn could finish her puzzling question, a scream pierced both their ears. Crichton was the first to dash off towards his room followed by Aeryn.  
  
Crichton came to a sliding halt as he saw Chiana and Sikozu trying to calm Kassidy down. She was awake now and screaming her little lungs out.  
  
"Get away from me!" She cried out, inching into a corner.  
  
"Kassidy!" Crichon exclaimed, stepping over to the frightened child. He held out a hand to touch her, making sure she was real but she flinched.  
  
"Uncle John....is that really you?" Kassidy asked, calming slightly, but still inching into the corner. Crichton nodded and walked closer.  
  
"Yea. It's me sweetie. C'mon out..no body is going to hurt you." He replied softly.  
  
Kassidy's lip quivered slightly before running into Crichton's open arms. Crichton embraced her, stroking the top of her hair. He was on the verge of crying but he tried to conceal his happiness which was mixed with slight sadness. 


End file.
